thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: A Heartbreaking Day
Author's Note: This is a flashback to where Kopa disappears, prior to Kiara's birth. It was a clear beautiful day in the Pridelands. Nala was heavily pregnant with her second cub. She and Simba were hoping for a girl. Nala was resting in the den when her older son, Kopa, came running in. "Hi, Mom, how are you?" "I'm fine, precious," Nala answered, smiling at her son. "Can I go to the waterhole with Asante?" he asked. Nala smiled. "Of course, dear, run along." Kopa nuzzled his mother before running off. Nala smiled and laid down. Meanwhile at the waterhole Asante was waiting with her father Fisi, "Daddy I don't want to do this Kopa is my friend" Asante begged, "Asante you will go though with this" Fisi ordered " yes Father" Asante said hanging her head. "Here comes the prince now" Fisi cackled, Fish disappeared into the shadows where the rest of the clan were hiding and waited for Asante's signal. " hi Kopa" Asante said nervously, " hi Asante" Kopa said smiling, Asante smiled back before whispering " I'm sorry Kopa" she slowly thumped her tail so her father and clan would get the message, Fisi ordered his clan to attack, Asante shrank into the shadows and watched the clan chase Kopa. As Kopa ran for his life he thought of how Asante betrayed him and sighed, just then he noticed Zazu flying ahead, "'Zazu I need you" he called up, Quickly, Zazu hearing the prince call him flew down, " Kopa what's the matter?" He asked before noticing the hyenas chasing him, " Zazu go and get mom and dad now" Kopa ordered, Zazu instantly flew off. When Zazu reached pride rock he saw the king and queen talking in the entrance to the den. He flew over to them and landed in front of them, " Zazu what's wrong" Nala asked, " your highness it's Prince Kopa, he's in trouble" Zazu said breathlessly, Instantly the king and queen were on their feet, " Zazu what's wrong with him?" Simba asked, " hyenas" Zazu answered, "Simba come on he needs us" Nala said getting up, Simba followed her and ordered Zazu to lead them to Kopa, Zazu flew towards the spot where he had last seen Kopa, Simba and Nala at his tail tip, When they reached it Nala sniffed the air but could not locate him, " Simba he's gone" she said bursting into tears, " darling it's ok we'll find him" Simba said nuzzling her, just then Nala noticed a figure in the shadows, " Asante, is that you sweetheart?" She asked, " yes your highness" the young hyena answered back, slowly she emerged, " it's all right dear we just want to ask you some questions" Simba said gently as Zazu settled on his shoulder, " dear do you know where Kopa is?" Nala asked, " yes Queen Nala" Asante said hanging her head, " where is he" Simba asked, his voice slowly rising, Nala swiped her tail against his chest. " dear if you tell us where he is we promise you won't get it trouble" Nala said, " well me and Kopa had arranged to meet at the waterhole because my father Fisi wanted to ambush him, so he forced me to ask Kopa to come and play with me, when Kopa got there my father attacked and dragged him off to our lair" Asante said crying, " it's all right it's not your fault" Nala said soothingly, " I'm sorry Queen Nala but I had no choice" Asante sobbed, " we understand" Simba said " come on we need to find him" Nala said, just then she felt a sharp pain in her belly, " uh Simba we have a problem" Nala said, " what's wrong" " the baby's coming" Nala said, " come on Nala we have to get you home, now" Simba said, " what about Kopa?" Nala asked, "I'll send out a search party for him" Simba said, They started to head back home, When they reached Pride Rock, Simba sent Zazu to gather a search party, and sent Sarabi to fetch Rafiki, when Rafiki came he found Nala doubled over with pain and Simba pressing his muzzle to hers, " Queen Nala the cub Is coming" he said, He instructed Nala to push and on the second try she gave birth to a beautiful healthy lioness. " congratulations your majesty" Rafiki said bowing down, " Simba look at her" Nala said tearfully, " Nala she's absolutely beautiful" Simba said licking Nala's cheek, " what should we call this beauty?" Nala asked, "Kiara" Simba said gazing at his daughter, just then Zazu flew in, " Zazu any luck" Simba asked, " I'm sorry Simba we had no luck" Zazu said, Simba and Nala bowed their heads, " come on Simba Kiara's ceremony is tomorrow" Nala said tearfully, the three of them cuddled together and fell asleep, In the morning Simba and Nala walked out together, Nala was holding Kiara in her mouth, as Rafiki anointed her then lifted her up, Simba could feel Mufasa's sprit in the air, " Dad please watch over Kopa" he whispered, when the ceremony was over the three of them went back to the den. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:Flashback Fanfics